1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an optical black pixel array of an image sensor and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor senses external images as light, converts the sensed light into electric signals and transmits the electric signals to devices that process digital signals. The image sensor includes an active pixel array which receives the light, logic circuits which include peripheral circuits, and optical black pixel arrays, which shield the light.
The active pixel array includes pixels that generate photo charges by absorbing the incident light from the outside and accumulate the photo charges. The optical black pixel array is configured to shield the incident light to use an output signal from the pixel as an offset value in a dark state.
Also, the optical black pixel array shields the introduction of unwanted light to minimize interference. As the active pixel array and the optical black pixel array have different functions, they also have different structures.